<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warriors: Crystals and Chaos by Angie_AshF3rn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960095">Warriors: Crystals and Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_AshF3rn/pseuds/Angie_AshF3rn'>Angie_AshF3rn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior Cats x Steven Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon), Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Give me a break, Instead of the original territories they call this the Sun-Drowned Territory, I’m a sucker for shit like this, and spinel goes by he/him in this because yeah, oh also spinel’s girlfriend is a cat, they become warriors, this is probably my favorite fic ive made, warrior cats ocs - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_AshF3rn/pseuds/Angie_AshF3rn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ll mention when a new book takes place.<br/>THIS WAS ORIGINALLY NAMED ‘Warriors: The Sun Drowned Territory meets Steven Universe.’<br/>No, the story or writing didn’t change. I wanted to give it a book name, that’s all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spinel/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior Cats x Steven Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. book 1: Spark the Kindling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>http://apawineachworld.com/untoldlegacy/?shareGuid=ee941419-9d14-8e71-2aa2-8abdf04dc9c8 the allegiances for the clans</p><p>It was so fast. After the injector exploded, Steven left to see his friends. He left her again. She couldn’t take the stress. </p><p>“Ugh…” she silently walked away. They didn’t even notice her hopping away with pure joy to get away from this catastrophe.</p><p>With one spring of her legs, she was in the forest. “Huh..”</p><p>She began to explore her surroundings. As she was walking, she perked up, seeing a large tree that she could cling to. She took the opportunity to sit down and think about things. All of this life could have been destroyed because of her. All of a sudden, she heard a bunch of meows and rustling around her. It was a whole patrol of cats. She looked down below her with a silent gasp. She looked and looked, the more she stared the more eager she grew to jump down and hold one. But that would scare them off so she didn’t. Instead, she shapeshifted into one of them. A pink Maine coon with tabby stripes, white tuxedo markings and yellow eyes. She had a very long tail that was smooth till the end, which branched out into a large tuft. She had a relatively long neck for a cat, but could still be seen as realistic. In short, she looked like a small lion. She had tall ears and a long muzzle that branched to a small red nose. She had neon yellow eyes as well.</p><p>She hopped down from the branch to land in front of them. “Hello!” She purred.</p><p>All five cats bristled and one leaped forward. Next thing she knew, she was pinned to the ground. “What are you doing in our territory!” The cat above her spat. She was larger than this cat so she easily pushed them off, careful not to hurt them. “Jeez, that’s a little rude.”</p><p>“For one, Badgerpaw, do not attack random cats! He might be here for a reason. Two, what ARE you doing here?” A large bluish gray she cat meowed.</p><p>The caramel and white she cat known as Badgerpaw huffed and walked behind two other cats, a smaller white she cat and a giant reddish tom. </p><p>“Oh? I’m a he now? Huh.. well I was just taking a stroll along the path here after running away from.. something I don’t want to talk about right now…” Spinel flicked his ear.</p><p>“Well, did you smell the borders?” The large reddish tabby tom asked, his voice was very deep and bold.</p><p>“What borders?” Spinel questioned. “Oh! Now I smell stuff! Well before I shapeshifted into one of you guys I was sitting in that tree there.” He pointed his tail up at the tree. </p><p>“Shapeshifted?” The small white cat thought aloud.</p><p>“Uh, yeah! I can shapeshift into things!” He shapeshifted back into his original form. “You guys are kinda cute ya know!”</p><p>The cats let out a hiss and jumped back. “This is so weird, am I dreaming?? FIREFACE AM I DREAMING?” The white cat panicked.</p><p>“No, you're very much awake, Stoatpaw.” Fireface tried to sound tough but Spinel could hear the panic in his voice. </p><p>“Oh, sorry did I scare you?” Spinel shapeshifted back into a cat. “Pretty cool, huh?”</p><p>“LilacLeaf.. Firstar needs to see this.. thing…” FireFace hissed.</p><p>The bluish gray she-cat known as LilacLeaf nodded. “If you’ll come with us, what’s your name?”</p><p>“Spinel.” He replied.</p><p>“Okay, spinel, come with us.” FireFace repeated, letting LilacLeaf take the lead of the patrol.</p><p>As they walked through the forest, Spinel got to see all of the beautiful life. She ran up to a pretty pink flower, eyes wide. She heard Badgerpaw clear her throat, staring daggers at her. “O-oh Sorry, I got side-tracked!” </p><p>LilacLeaf stopped. “We’re here.” She held her tail up high in front of a bush.</p><p>Spinel had to squint his eyes to see the whole thing. His jaw dropped. “So.. so many cats!” He thought that’s what they called them. He hoped he was right and that he didn’t just embarrass himself.</p><p>Stoatpaw nodded. “Yeah! Welcome to ThunderClan!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spinel gets a little tour around camp :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah! Welcome to ThunderClan!”</p><p>Spinel smiled. “Thanks!”</p><p>“What is going on here?” </p><p>Spinel jumped back at the loud voice. She looked up to see a tall tuxedo she cat impatiently flicking her tail. “FireFace, LilacLeaf? Who is this?”</p><p>LilacLeaf and FireFace both turned to Spinel. Spinel, being sandwiched between the two cats on the side of him, he looked up and answered. “I, I’m Spinel—“</p><p>Badgerpaw yelled suddenly. “okay is NO ONE gonna question why she’s PINK?”</p><p>LilacLeaf hissed and hushed her apprentice with her tail.</p><p>Spinel continued. “I-I’m looking for a place to stay, I had to.. had to run away from something I don’t really like to talk about…”</p><p>“Hm..” The tuxedo she cat thought. “You could stay here. We can make you an apprentice of ThunderClan, at one cost, you learn our ways of life and dedicate yourself to your clan.”</p><p>“I can do that!” He perked up.</p><p>“Then welcome to ThunderClan, Spinel. But first things first, you must prove you are capable of combat.” She flicked her tail, hopping down to face him. “You can spar with me. We won’t use claws or teeth, no injuring moves, just a paw on paw sparring match.”</p><p>“I’ve never really fought as a cat before but sure I can try!” Spinel nodded.</p><p>“As.. a cat? You are a cat.. haven’t you BEEN a cat?” The tuxedo she cat questioned.</p><p>“No.. I’m more or less a six-thousand year old gem from space.” He chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>The she-cat turned to swap glances with FireFace and LilacLeaf. “Okay then, we can talk about that later. Can you fight?”</p><p>“Yes.” Spinel nodded.</p><p>“Okay. We go on three.”</p><p>FireFace and LilacLeaf padded away to watch.</p><p>After the countdown, they began a sparring match.</p><p>Spinel was made to be agile with her stretching abilities, so he easily dodged the cat’s movements with his ability. He heard a questioning noise from the cat, and Spinel finished the battle by gently knocking her over as softly as she could.</p><p>“W-what?” The cat asked, “how? How can your body do that??”</p><p>“Like I said. I’m a six-thousand year old gem from space with abilities nothing on earth has, as far as I’m aware.” Spinel moved aside and sat down.</p><p>He heard a lot of confused meows from the crowd around him.</p><p>“Well, we will discuss in private later about these abilities but for now, I think you’re good in combat, but you could be better. That’s why I’ll assign you a strong warrior to perfect your skills.” The leader shook out her fur, gathering herself. “You know, your eyes look like blazing suns. You have a good spirit, kit.” She spoke before jumping onto the high-rock. “This loner has proven they can learn the ways of our noble warrior code, and can handle himself in battle. Spinel, do you promise to learn the ways of our warrior code, and train to become a warrior at all costs?”</p><p>“I do.” Spinel nodded.</p><p>“I ask Starclan to look down at this apprentice and bless him with their power. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as SunPaw. ThunderClan welcomes you with open arms as an apprentice of our clan. DewSpring, you are a loyal, courageous warrior. I trust you will train this apprentice with all of your ability.”</p><p>The gray tuxedo tom known as DewSpring stood up and nodded. He walked over to SunPaw, pressing his nose against his. “We will start training today, while it’s still bright outside. I have to go on border patrol right now, and I’m not sure you’re ready just yet, so I’ll leave you here to learn the camp and what we do here.”</p><p>SunPaw nodded.</p><p>“I’ll show him around camp!” Stoatpaw purred. </p><p>“FireFace?” DewSpring looked up at the large tom.</p><p>“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Stoatpaw. Today you and SunPaw can help out around camp. I can help LilacLeaf with Badgerpaw today. She is quite the pawfull as I’ve seen.” He turned to the sleek gray she-cat and her apprentice. “Mhm.” LilacLeaf responded.</p><p>“Alright! Go team!” Stoatpaw purred. DewSpring went to join a Dark Ginger she cat, a Tortoiseshell she cat and a jet black tom. “WeaselBurr, Tawnyfoot, OwlWhisker. Let’s get going, shall we?” The three cats nodded in agreement before setting off.</p><p>SunPaw watched as they left. “I guess I have to remember all their names, huh?” </p><p>Stoatpaw nodded. “It will get easier once you start talking to them! Say, let’s be friends!”</p><p>“Sure!” SunPaw purred. ‘Nice, first friend!’</p><p>Stoatpaw took the lead. “Follow me!” She walked over to a small crevice in the large gorge wall. </p><p>“Uh, is that safe?” SunPaw asked</p><p>“Yep! Here are the elders, MottleWhisker and FishFoot!” Stoatpaw nodded, sitting down in front of a dark ginger tom and a white she cat with small gray spots. </p><p>“Hello, Stoatpaw!” The white she cat spoke. She then looked over to SunPaw and gasped. “Is that a pink cat? Who’s this!”</p><p>“I’m spin—SunPaw!” He quickly corrected himself.</p><p>“Ah! I heard the meeting, ya know! Just didn’t get up.. my moss is too comfortable!” The ginger tom huffed.</p><p>“Likely story, MottleWhisker!” FishFoot purred. “I even got up and my moss bed is probably much more soft than yours! You’re just lazy!”</p><p>“Whadda you know, FishFoot!” Mottlewhisker hissed playfully. “You stole mah mouse yesterday!</p><p>“I just took the tail, MottleWhisker!” FishFoot growled, playfully cuffing his ear.</p><p>“Let’s leave them to do their thing.” Stoatpaw suggested under the bickering. </p><p>SunPaw nodded as the two left the elders to yell at eachother. “Ooh! Let’s go see how HailCry’s doing! She’s expecting kits!”</p><p>SunPaw nodded in agreement, just nodding to everything she said, since he had no idea what to do.</p><p>They appeared infront of a large, secure thicket, boarded up by a large rock on the side. “Are… any of these dens safe?”</p><p>“Yes! The nursery is one of the safest dens in camp.” Stoatpaw nodded, entering the bushes.</p><p>“Oh joy..” SunPaw sighed, following after the fluffy white she cat. </p><p>They walked in as an orange tabby she-cat was sitting alone in the den. She purred, looking up at the two. “Finally some company. It’s getting lonely here..” she suddenly stopped to look at SunPaw, “who—“</p><p>“I’m SunPaw..” he sighed. </p><p>“Why are you pink?”</p><p>“That’s a loaded question, I’m sure FirStar will explain later.” Stoatpaw answered for her.</p><p>“Oh, Alright.” The ginger she cat huffed as SunPaw gave Stoatpaw a thankful glance.</p><p>“DewSpring is SunPaw’s mentor! Isn’t that great? He’s going to have many cats to be proud of very soon!” Stoatpaw purred. </p><p>“Mhm! My kits are due in just a few days. I’m so nervous, but I desperately want to see them walking around with their smiling faces!” HailCry purred. </p><p>“I’d love to have kits some day, but I want to focus on my warrior duties the most.” Stoatpaw purred.</p><p>“Worry about the future later, the present is what matters most is what I always say!” HailCry nodded. </p><p>“Do you need a change of bedding?” Stoatpaw asked.</p><p>“No, I’m good!” She purred in response.</p><p>“Alright. Any prey? A hunting party should be back soon, when they do I’ll make sure you get first pick!” Stoatpaw purred out.</p><p>“Sure! Thank you, Stoatpaw and SunPaw for the visit and kind words. You may aswell go check with RavenFoot and MistleHeart to see if they need anything!” HailCry responded.</p><p>“Of course! Come on, SunPaw.” Stoatpaw exited the den.</p><p>“O-okay.” SunPaw walked towards the exit. He then turned back. “Oh, uh, congratulations!”</p><p>“Thank you.” The Queen purred.</p><p>SunPaw left with his new friend and over to a cave in the wall. As they entered, they noticed it was covered wall to wall in peeking out stones with plants scattered over them.</p><p>“Hello Stoatpaw, what can I do for you?” A brown tom with white spots called out. He had most likely just smelled her instead, since he had is attention set on the plants he was sorting.</p><p>“Well, it’s more like what can me and SunPaw do for YOU?” Stoatpaw purred. “We came to see if you needed anything.”</p><p>“Well, I suppose you could help MistleHeart go find some tansy! I just sent her out a few minutes ago, you should be able to catch up with her! I’d hurry though, MistleHeart has a lot of stamina and a passion to get things done fast!” The medicine cat advised.</p><p>“Will do! Come on SunPaw!” Stoatpaw hurtled out of the den, jogging towards the entrance.</p><p>“O-Oh—“ SunPaw broke into a run after his friend. “Ack— wait up!”</p><p>SunPaw and StoatPaw raced through the forest, laughing. “OOF!” They accidentally ran into something, or someone.</p><p>“Ack! Watch where you’re going!” A silver tabby she cat hissed. </p><p>“Oh, sorry MistleHeart! RavenFoot sent us after you!” StoatPaw huffed, clearly out of breath.</p><p>“Why? Is something wrong? Did someone get hurt?” Mistleheart fretted.</p><p>“Oh, no! Nothing like that, he just thought we could help you carry herbs back.” SunPaw responded. </p><p>“Oh, alright. Ah so you’re SunPaw! The cat that just joined?” MistleHeart purred, sitting down.</p><p>“Yeah!” SunPaw nodded.</p><p>“Well, it’s nice to meet you. I assume you know that my name is MistleHeart. I’m the medicine cat in training.” She purred.</p><p>“Pleased to meet you!” SunPaw smiled. “Now, what's tansy?”</p><p>“Tansy is a plant with small, bright yellow flowers sprouting out at the top.” MistleHeart explained. “We may aswell get any other herbs aswell, but Tansy is our top priority.”</p><p>“Seems easy enough. Lemme look.” SunPaw nodded, stretching his legs out, longer than the treetops to search from above.</p><p>“WHA—“ MistleHeart exclaimed.</p><p>“I forgot that there’s a bunch of trees.” SunPaw stretched back down. “Hm.. ah let’s just walk!”</p><p>“W-w-wh—what in Starclan—“ MistleHeart was just shocked.</p><p>“Oh yeah I’m a living noodle. It happens.” SunPaw purred, taking the lead down the path.</p><p>Stoatpaw giggled awkwardly, following behind. MistleHeart caught up eventually. “Uh okay,.. wow… that’s weird.”</p><p>SunPaw took a whiff of the air, trying to pinpoint the yellow herb. “Ah! Over there!” He ran over, sniffing at a small yellow bundle of flowers.</p><p>“Yep! There’s some tansy!” MistleHeart purred. “Thanks SunPaw!”</p><p>He chuckled. “How do we grab it all?”</p><p>MistleHeart was already picking them. “Puncture them by the roots, that will keep them fresh for a bit longer.”</p><p>“Alright!” SunPaw nodded, grasping them by the roots and pulling gently. Stoatpaw was working too. </p><p>After they got tansy, they left and headed back to camp.</p><p>The trio entered the medicine den with the stock of Tansy. Stoatpaw instead carried back a mouse and left for the fresh kill pile instead. This slightly bothered SunPaw as he didn’t like it when people left him, but he let it be as they have their own lives, he learned a while back. He drowned out the other two cats beside him as he placed the tansy where they pointed to. He was lost in thought of what had happened just a few hours prior to this. </p><p>He suddenly was brought back to reality. “SunPaw, are you alright?” RavenFoot’s strong British accent woke him.</p><p>“Oh, yeah! I just got lost in thought for a sec. I’ll go catch up with StoatPaw.” He smiled, exiting the den. As he was padding out, he caught sight of Stoatpaw sitting beside a pile of freshly killed creatures. She flicked her head to the side at him, signaling to come over. He nodded, walking over and loafing beside her. </p><p>“Badgerpaw and I made sure that the elders, kits and queens ate, so we can eat now!” Stoatpaw purred.</p><p>“Oh? So DewSpring came back already?” SunPaw flicked his ear.</p><p>“Yeah! I sent him with a squirrel to go to the nursery and eat with HailCry.” She purred. “He’s gonna make a great father.”</p><p>“They are mates?” SunPaw questioned.</p><p>“Yeah! She mentioned it earlier.” Stoatpaw purred inbetween bites of the blackbird she was eating.</p><p>“Oh, I just thought she was lonely and DewSpring was one of her friends.” SunPaw looked up at the sky.</p><p>Stoatpaw swallowed a chunk of meat she was eating. “Aren’t you gonna eat? I called you over to share.”</p><p>“Oh uh, I don’t really do that.” SunPaw replied. “I’m sure other cats need it more than I do.”</p><p>“Nah, don’t be shy! We need our energy!” Stoatpaw flicked her tail, shuffling the blackbird over. “You can have the rest, I insist. I’m full anyway.”</p><p>“No.. no.. I mean like.. I’ve never really eaten before. Like I said, I’m not exactly a real cat.” SunPaw chuckled. “I’m from space.”</p><p>“Oh. OHHHH.” Stoatpaw nodded. “Well I may aswell give it to one of the warriors.. uh.. HEY HICKORYCALL! DO YOU WANT THE REST OF MY BLACKBIRD?” She shouted towards a small cream she cat.</p><p>“Oh, uh, sure!” Hickorycall walked over with a smile. “Ah, you must be SunPaw! You fought brilliantly today.” She purred, sitting beside Stoatpaw on the other side, digging into the blackbird.</p><p>“Ah, yes! And thank you.” SunPaw smiled, placing his tail over the other side of his body. His fur was pressed against his friend as he leaned over to talk to HickoryCall. “I suppose you're Hickorycall then?”</p><p>“Yep! I’m a warrior!” The cream she cat replied. She then sneezed from the feathers.</p><p>SunPaw stood up. “I can take those feathers to HailCry.” He purred. It would be nice to have another friend that he can go to than just one. </p><p>“That’s a great idea!” Stoatpaw nodded as Hickorycall plucked off the black feathers in a pile for SunPaw.</p><p>SunPaw grabbed the feathers in his jaw, fighting the urge of sneezing. He padded over towards the nursery. “Can I come in?” He called through the muffling feathers.</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>He stepped in with a smile on his face, gently placing the feathers down. “I brought these from a blackbird I was sharing with Stoatpaw and Hickorycall. I thought you may want these for bedding or something.”</p><p>“Awh! Thank you, SunPaw! You have a wonderful apprentice, DewSpring.” HailCry purred, lining her nest with the feathers.</p><p>DewSpring nodded. “We may aswell begin training first thing tomorrow!” </p><p>SunPaw perked up with a smile on his face. “That’s great!” </p><p>“You may aswell get some rest, we are probably going on a patrol as soon as we get back. WeaselBurr will announce the patrols first thing in the morning, so we will have to sit and listen for a while.” DewSpring explained. “I’ll stay here with HailCry so she doesn’t get lonely. Stoatpaw will show you your den!” </p><p>“Alright! Have a nice night.” He purred, hopping out of the den towards his new friends. “I’m going to be training first thing in the morning!” </p><p>“That’s great, cause I am too! I think Badgerpaw will as well. But Badgerpaw isn’t really nice most of the time.. but I think she’s just focusing on her duties more than socializing, so it’s fine.” Stoatpaw nodded. “Say, let’s go rest. We have training early in the morning!”</p><p>SunPaw nodded. “Lead the way. See you tomorrow, Hickorycall!”</p><p>“Bye!” Hickorycall waved her tail as the two walked to the apprentices' den. It was a small bracken covered wall with branches on top and leaves over it for shelter. Stoatpaw lead her to a nest in the den. “You can rest with me tonight, since you don’t really have a nest yet.” She lay down on the nest and slid over.</p><p>“Alright.” SunPaw curled up beside her and looked at his paws.</p><p>“Good night, SunPaw.” Stoatpaw buried her face in her paws.</p><p>SunPaw looked over at a sleeping caramel tabby she-cat. He remembered her from way earlier. He checked to see if Stoatpaw was asleep. She was. He slowly stood up and walked out of the den. He noticed all of the clan was now asleep in their nests except for two cats, a red tabby she-cat and a ginger she-cat. </p><p>The ginger she cat looked over at him. “Oh, hey SunPaw! Shouldn’t you be asleep?”</p><p>“I uh,, can’t really get to sleep. It’s not really a necessity for me. I guess I can help you guys keep guard.” He suggested.</p><p>“Sure! We could use the extra company.” </p><p>“So, who are you guys?”</p><p>“I’m gingerfur, and that's cricketstrike!” </p><p>The three stayed up gossiping about random things. Mainly GingerFur and CricketStrike, as SunPaw didn’t really know much. SunPaw just listened closely, enjoying the company of them, knowing he would never be alone again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. More gems enter the arena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SunPaw comes across the crystal gems again, and they join the clan, after a border dispute with ShadowClan!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One moon had passed, but to SunPaw it felt like nothing. He had befriended some more cats over this time, but his friendship loyalty remains with Stoatpaw and HickoryCall for as long as he exists. He, CricketStrike and Gingerfur have gotten along very well together, too. </p><p>SunPaw woke up with a stretch in his nest. He had lined it with shells he and Stoatpaw found when they strayed from one of their patrols on the beach. Last night, he tried sleeping. It felt refreshing to say the least! Today, he was going on a patrol with her, DewSpring, FireFace and Cindertail.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder at Stoatpaw who was sound asleep in her nest, he caught a whiff of her mentor, FireFace’s scent, and swiftly went to wake her up so she didn’t get in trouble. “Wake up, StoatPaw! We have to go on the daylight patrol, remember?” He purred.</p><p>She huffed, sitting up, jaws breaking into a yawn. “I’m up, I’m up!” She began to groom herself.</p><p>“You’re hilarious.” SunPaw purred.</p><p>The bracken rustled as Badgerpaw walked in, followed by FireFace. Badgerpaw gave SunPaw an angry glare before flopping down in her nest. </p><p>“Oh cheer up, BadgerPaw.” Spoke a voice from behind FireFace. SunPaw recognized it as LilacLeaf. “You’ll be going on a hunting patrol later, too! For now we’ll get some rest! Good luck with your apprentice, FireFace.”</p><p>“Who? StoatPaw? she certainly behaves better than her sister!” He chuckled. “Ah, speak of the devil! There she is, all awake and ready for the daylight patrol. Let’s go, you two!” He purred, leading them out.</p><p>SunPaw chuckled lightly as Stoatpaw gave her a wink of thanks. </p><p>The two trotted outside together. “What do you think we’ll find this time?” SunPaw persisted.</p><p>“Hm… I’ll say, an ALLIGATOR!” StoatPaw hopped up and down.</p><p>“Alligators are freshwater, silly, crocodiles don't go near the shore of the saltwater ocean as I’ve heard!” SunPaw chuckled.</p><p>“Not with that attitude, they don’t!” She purred back.</p><p>“Oh you and your jokes, it’s a fact, Stoatpaw.” FireFace called out from in front of them.</p><p>“Way to kill the mood, FireFace!” A dark gray she cat from in front of them purred. “Anyway, shall we go?”</p><p>“Certainly, Cindertail!” DewSpring noted from beside her. “Oh, SunPaw, how was your first time NOT being the camp guard?”</p><p>SunPaw laughed. “It was… lazy!”</p><p>He laughed. “That’s great. All cats need a lazy day sometimes!” He lifted his tail in the air. “Now let’s head out. I’m dying to catch a plump squirrel!”</p><p>“My goal is to get at least three mice.” Stoatpaw giggled.</p><p>“Anything is fine for me, as long as I get something caught, I’ll be happy.” SunPaw smiled.</p><p>“Great thinking, SunPaw.” Cindertail commented, trailing behind DewSpring.</p><p>FireFace caught up behind them. “Come on, you kits!”</p><p>“Oh ho ho! No you did not!” Stoatpaw purred, catching up behind him, SunPaw right behind her.</p><p>As the patrol entered the forest, SunPaw was washed in the face by all of the scents. That was one of his favorite parts of being a clan cat. </p><p>The patrol walked around for a bit, stopping as they reared up behind the Shadowclan border, marking their scents on their side. All of a sudden, they scented Shadowclan cats approaching. “Five of them, just like us!” Stoatpaw spoke up.</p><p>“Two apprentices, three warriors.” SunPaw added. </p><p>“Good scenting, you two. They won’t give us trouble, we are on our side of the border.” DewSpring nodded. “But Shadowclan has gotten more rash since CedarClaw became leader.”</p><p>“That’s CedarSTAR.” A loud voice hissed, out emerged a tall brown tabby she cat with a fluffy neck and tail.</p><p>“QuickBite, nice to see you.” FireFace hissed, raising an eyebrow, clearly not up for their antics. </p><p>Out came four more cats, a small tortoiseshell tom, a smaller ginger tom, a red and cream tom and a tall silver tabby tom. </p><p>“Silverstripe, Sunpatch. Mark the border. Onepaw, Petalpaw, with me.” QuickBite ordered.</p><p>“Is this a battle patrol?” Cindertail pushed her way to the front.</p><p>SunPaw had to keep one eye on the enemy and one eye on his smaller white and cream friend, who’s eyes were blazing. “If it is, we will beat you for sure!” Stoatpaw hissed loudly. “Especially after what happened with my SISTER, YOU FOXHEARTS!”</p><p>QuickBite looked over at the apprentice. “Heh, you could try. But you’ll end up JUST like Finchpaw.” </p><p>“YOU FOXHEART!” SunPaw hissed. “Who gives you the right to go around killing cats who give you a bad look?”</p><p>“Everything’s fair in battle, kid. I see you’re new here—“ QuickBite spoke after being interrupted.</p><p>“IS THAT CAT PINK?” The small orange tom gaped.</p><p>“Yes, my name is SunPaw, and I’m an apprentice of thunderclan! Go ahead, let’s play show and tell you filthy flea pelted rats!” </p><p>“SunPaw, Stoatpaw, calm down. We won’t let anything like… that… ever happen AGAIN.” Dewspring stood beside his apprentice.</p><p>“It was an accident you know, I’m sure CedarStar didn’t really mean to do it…” The silver tabby tom sighed. </p><p>“We know, Silverstripe. Just, mark your borders and leav—“ FireFace was cut off by loud thumping around them.</p><p>“What’s that?” Petalpaw looked around in panic. </p><p>“L-let's get out of here…” QuickBite stammered, leading the patrol away as fast as she could without looking scared.</p><p>The cats started hearing voices. To the others it was just random speech that they couldn’t understand, but to SunPaw, he could UNDERSTAND them. He then realized who was speaking.</p><p>“N-no… it CAN'T be!”</p><p>“What do you mean, SunPaw?” DewSpring looked behind him at the scared pink tom.</p><p>The stomps got louder and louder until out emerged the humanoids she recalled as Steven, Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet. </p><p>“NO! I can’t do this again!” He hissed.</p><p>“Woah, cats! A lot of em! Wait, did.. did that one just speak?” Amethyst noted.</p><p>”Steven, do cats come in pink?” Pearl asked.</p><p>“RUN!” DewSpring shouted, and as soon as he did, all but SunPaw darted up a tree and hid. SunPaw was frozen in fear.</p><p>“No! Get out of here!” He was on the verge of tears. “I can’t.. do this… again!” His tail was fluffed up in anger.</p><p>“How is it speaking? No, cats don’t come in pink, unless I healed it from death, and I didn’t…” Steven was puzzled.</p><p>SunPaw let out a swipe in warning with a loud hiss. “Get OUT of ThunderClan territory! No one wants you here!”</p><p>“Jeez, rude! What’s a ThunderClan, oh wise pink talking cat?” Amethyst huffed, shapeshifting into a cat and approaching her.</p><p>“I said….” SunPaw unsheathed his claws. “STAY BACK!” He leaped forward, all his days of battle training being used for this moment. He rammed into the purple-ish cat claws flying. </p><p>“HEY!” Pearl grabbed the cats by their scruffs, separating them. Amethyst had claw marks on her, visibly, but she didn’t bleed, because gems don’t do that. She was in shock.</p><p>“I WARNED YOU YOU PIECE OF FOXDUNG! GET OUT OF OUR TERRITORY!” Sunpaw lashed out, swiping at Pearl until she let him go. He dropped to the ground on all four paws. “Patrol, they are confused! We can drive them out together!” He called up to the tree. Turns out, Stoatpaw had run away to get the clan. SunPaw noticed almost half of the cats perched in the trees above them. “ATTACK!” He yelled. He felt great giving orders.</p><p>“WOAH!” Steven jumped back as almost ten or more cats flew out of the trees, landing all around them, pouncing forward. Firstar stood beside SunPaw. “You can speak to them?”</p><p>“Yes, they are like me. From space, gems. We can change shape, they can do probably all of the things I can.”</p><p>“Wait then… STOP!” Firstar yowled. Every cat stopped in their tracks, looking at Firstar. The group of gems were in shock. </p><p>“If they are as SunPaw says, then they may be a useful asset to us in battle. SunPaw is already a great apprentice, what could we do with four more?”</p><p>The cats nodded in agreement after the thought.</p><p>“Nonono, three. That one…” she pointed at Steven. “Cannot do what we can. He’s human.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, still!” Firstar nodded.</p><p>“How.. does this cat… know us?” Pearl spoke.</p><p>“I’ve connected the dots.” Garnet spoke up. The three others turned to her. “Pink, claims they know us, can speak our language? Hostile to us? It’s clear the identity of this cat, or well, gem.”</p><p>SunPaw hissed. “SunPaw of ThunderClan.”</p><p>“No. Spinel.” Garnet corrected.</p><p>“Oh man! You’re right! Spinel, why did you run away?” Steven gasped.</p><p>“You left me. Again. Despite knowing what happened, you still left. You are HOPELESS, STEVEN. I’ve found better friends. Better family. Now STEP OFF. You’re still on our territory.”</p><p>“SunPaw.” Firstar purred jokingly. “They could join just as you did.”</p><p>“Oh. No. NONONO no they cannot! They already have their ‘perfect little sunshine circle’, why should they?” He had a worried expression on.</p><p>“It’s alright SunPaw. If they mess up, they’ll have to answer to me!” WeaselBurr reared up beside him. </p><p>“Plus, it’d be good to finally have some more cats in the apprentices den!” Stoatpaw purred.</p><p>“I guess so.” SunPaw nodded. “But what should I tell them?”</p><p>“Just tell them to turn into one of us, so I can talk to them.” Firstar confirmed.</p><p>He let out a long sigh. “Alright, alright.” He flicked his ear. “Shapeshift into a cat so Firstar can speak with you.” He ordered.</p><p>“Sure.” Garnet nodded, turning into a black cat with dark blue and dark red splotches. She even kept her visor.</p><p>Pearl was next, turning into a sleek, graceful cream and white cat.</p><p>“Yeah sure. Just don’t attack me again.” Amethyst huffed, turning back into a cat again.</p><p>“That’s up for debate rather you ruffle my fur or not..” SunPaw narrowed his eyes. </p><p>Firstar stepped forward to approach the new felines. “I am Firstar, leader of ThunderClan. I was wondering if you’d like to join our clan, just as SunPaw had done.”</p><p>“Woah, uh, not sure about that..” Amethyst huffed. “I mean, I think it’d be pretty cool. What do we have to do?”</p><p>“Well, SunPaw, Stoatpaw, WeaselBurr and I can teach you the basics. Sunpaws already deep in his training, so he could probably teach you some things.” </p><p>“We have to hunt and fight. Sure you're up for it?” SunPaw huffed.</p><p>“Hunt?” Pearl questioned.</p><p>“Yes. We hunt prey such as squirrels, birds, mice, or other small creatures for food?” Firstar tilted her head.</p><p>“Oh, poor creatures…” pearl frowned. </p><p>“We have to survive.” WeaselBurr spoke.</p><p>“That makes sense. We.. don’t have to eat.. them.. do we?” Pearl asked.</p><p>“No.” SunPaw hissed. “I created that part of ThunderClans code. If you don’t need to eat, you aren’t allowed to. In this case, that’s you and I.”</p><p>“Oh thank the stars…” pearl sighed. </p><p>“You already know about Starclan? That’s great!” Cindertail purred. </p><p>“But, we have our own lives…” Amethyst looked puzzled.</p><p>“Hm.. aha! You can be daylight warriors. You come around sometimes, but don’t stay all the time.” Firstar purred.</p><p>“That works! But what about Steven?” Garnet looked up. </p><p>“Oh! This is great for scientific purposes!” Steven perked up. “I’ll attach a camera to Amethyst and record this! Connie would love to use this for her school!”</p><p>“That’d be amazing!” Pearl agreed.</p><p>“Then it’s settled! Come to camp with us. SunPaw and Stoatpaw can show you around.” Firstar purred.</p><p>SunPaw sighed. “Yes, Firstar.”</p><p>StoatPaw beamed, walking beside them. “Ooh! You’ll have so much fun! I already showed SunPaw around camp once, so now you’ll have two guides! That’s great! I wonder what you did to make SunPaw so upset! Must have been pretty bad! SunPaw is my best friend! He’s so kind!”</p><p>SunPaw huffed playfully. “Oh Stoatpaw, stop! You’ll make us all ramble! It’s contagious! Oh no! Now I’m doing it!”</p><p>“Yes, it was quite a… CATastrophe!” Amethyst laughed.</p><p>Everyone, including the other walking clan cats all stopped in their tracks, to give amethyst a gaze of ‘not funny, didn’t laugh.’</p><p>“Heh… tough crowd, huh?” Amethyst chuckled.</p><p>“I guess so.” Pearl huffed.</p><p>—————-</p><p>When they reached the camp, Firstar was already on the highledge. “We are gathered here today to appoint three new apprentices. They will all be daylight warriors as far as we know, but we will still welcome them into ThunderClan. You three, do you promise to train to the best of your abilities as warriors of your clan?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Amethyst chuckled.</p><p>Pearl and garnet just nodded.</p><p>“Then I will now appoint you as apprentices of the clan.” She jumped down to stand infront of the three. She placed her nose on Amethyst’s forehead. “You will now be known as Snowpaw until you receive your warrior name. Your mentor will be FalconClaw.” She turned to the large dark gray she cat. “FishFoot was a grand mentor to you. I hope you will pass all of your skills onto her.”</p><p>Falconclaw nodded, standing forward to press her nose to Snowpaw’s. The two of them walked away to stand beside DewSpring, SunPaw and Stoatpaw.</p><p>Firstar turned to Pearl, placing her nose on her ear instead. “You will now be known as Birdpaw until you receive your warrior name. Your mentor will be Marshsnow.” She looked over her shoulder at the black she cat. “You have trained hard as an apprentice, Marshsnow. I hope you pass on your wisdom and courage to Birdpaw.”  Marshsnow approached Birdpaw, placing her nose to hers. The two left to join beside Snowpaw and FalconClaw.</p><p>“Last but not least, you will be known as SparkPaw until you receive your warrior name.” She pressed her nose to Sparkpaw’s nose because her visor was in the way. “FidgetCreek. You are a swift, loyal warrior. I hope you pass your agility and stamina onto Sparkpaw.” She purred as the two touched noses and joined beside the rest. She then jumped back on the highledge. “The gathering is tonight! I’ll bring our apprentices, Their mentors, RavenFoot, MistleHeart, WeaselBurr, Cindertail and our elders. Meeting dismissed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Badgerpaw isn’t an asshole anymore, we see the other clans, Firstar has a brother, and gem family drama. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gathering? What’s a gathering?” Snowpaw turned to SunPaw.</p><p>SunPaw huffed, then answered with eyes closed. “I’m new to that too… StoatPaw?” He turned to the soft white and cream-she cat. </p><p>“Well, I’ve never been to one, but—“</p><p>“A gathering is a place all four clans go to give reports about recent activities in their clans, such as reporting border activity, prey, warnings about offensive activity from outside clan matters, new kits, warriors and apprentices, I could go on.” Badgerpaw spoke up.</p><p>StoatPaw huffed at her sister’s quick advances to interrupt her. “That’s what I was going to say!” </p><p>“You took too long.” Badgerpaw hissed.</p><p>SunPaw just stared at his friend and her sister’s bickering. “Wow, I’ve never really seen you two fight before. Mainly because you don’t really ever talk to us, Badgerpaw.” </p><p>“Where’d you find the breath to say that so fast?” Snowpaw teased Badgerpaw.</p><p>Badgerpaw just huffed and went to join LilacLeaf who was conversing with CinderTail and FireFace, all sharing a plump squirrel.</p><p>“Okay then…” BirdPaw flicked her tail.</p><p>“The moon’s almost full.” Firstar spoke. “It’s time to go.”</p><p>“Can I come too?” A small yellow she-kit ran up to SunPaw.</p><p>SunPaw giggled. “no, Flowerkit. Outside camp is no place for kittens!” He gave her a long lick between the ears. “Go back and say hi to HailCry and your siblings for me.”</p><p>“Aww…” Flowekit frowned.</p><p>“Don’t worry yourself. You’ll be an apprentice too in no time! Say, I’ll tell you everything that happened so you know what’s going on. Only five more gatherings to go before you can see your very first, remember that each time you miss out. That one missed gathering is one less gathering you have to miss out on. Soon enough, you’ll get to go to your very first!” SunPaw purred. </p><p>“Wowie! I’ll look forward to it, SunPaw!” She purred, running off towards the nursery. </p><p>SunPaw watched with amusement as she ran into one of the warriors that was walking infront of the nursery. “Always look to your left since you can’t normally!” He called out.</p><p>“Should have told her earlier!” The Warrior she ran into, Tawnyfoot, purred with amusement.</p><p>“Sorry, Tawnyfoot!” Flowerkit sighed before being picked up by HailCry and taken into the den.</p><p>SunPaw sighed, “kits.” </p><p>“Those were very wise words coming from you, Spinel.” Birdpaw purred.</p><p>“aaaand now it’s gone.” SunPaw scowled before walking forward to stand beside StoatPaw and Badgerpaw.</p><p>“So since you know all about gatherings, mind showing us the other clans?” SunPaw questioned.</p><p>“Jeez, I’ve only been a few times, but I can try. I know most of the cats.” She replied.</p><p>“Great!” He purred.</p><p>They walked through the dark night of the territory, the smell of summer in the air. The three new apprentices trailed behind the three older ones as they trotted down the path.</p><p>They came across a tunnel underground. Firstar paused. “Everyone ready? New apprentices, watch your paws, our tunnel is still muddy and soaked from the New-Leaf rains!”</p><p>“Yep!” Badgerpaw nodded. “Watch your step.”</p><p>SunPaw purred in agreement, crouching down to inspect after the warriors went first. He then ducked down and gently slid, mud gracing his pads. He then landed beside Badgerpaw who had kindly waited for his arrival. ‘She’s acting weird, she’s never this kind to me, curious.’ He noted to himself with the flick of his ear. He then gently yelped as Stoatpaw slid behind him and landed on his back. </p><p>“Oops, sorry SunPaw!”</p><p>Sunpaw just giggled and shook mud out from his belly fur. “No worries. I’ll just hop in the SunDrowned water later.”</p><p>“New apprentices?” Approached a slim blue tom, followed by a golden tabby she-cat. “Badgerpaw, I thought you said there were no more kits in your clan?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with more apprentices, Moonpaw?” Badgerpaw flicked her ear. “Worried that they’ll meet you in battle and beat you up?”</p><p>“Shiningpaw, nice to see you again. I met you at the border last moon!” Stoatpaw purred. </p><p>“Oh, Moonpaw, I’m actually surprised to see you! Lizardstar let you come?” Badgerpaw questioned.</p><p>“Ugh I know! I’m not sure why he did it, but at least I get to see my friends again!” Moonpaw chuckled.</p><p>“Isn’t he a warrior?” SunPaw turned to Stoatpaw.</p><p>“Nope, not yet.” Moonpaw answered for her. “Lizardstar decided to hold back my apprentice ceremony for a whole moon!”</p><p>Shiningpaw nodded, her golden fur brushing against MoonPaw’s flank. “I think it’s unfair.”</p><p>“All I do is speak out against his decision ONCE and he hates me!” Moonpaw hissed.</p><p>“But isn’t the leader’s word law?” SunPaw questioned.</p><p>“Oh you young apprentices, you’ll learn soon.” Moonpaw teased.</p><p>“Believe me, I am MUCH older than you.” SunPaw answered with a smile on his face.</p><p>Shiningpaw and Moonpaw exchanged glances, and a silence grew before Sparkpaw, Snowpaw and Birdpaw eventually slid down the tunnel.</p><p> “That took a while to figure out!” Snowpaw exclaimed.</p><p>“Jeez! How many more of there are you?” Moonpaw gaped.</p><p>“Anyways, let’s introduce them all to the others!” Shiningpaw beckoned with a flick of her tail and lead the group over to a bunch of apprentices.</p><p>“That’s Onepaw, Petalpaw and Buckpaw of Shadowclan!” Shiningpaw pointed to three cats, a tortoiseshell tom, a ginger tabby tom and a brown calico tom.</p><p>“Oh, I remember you! You were at the border!” SunPaw purred.</p><p>“Yeah.” Petalpaw smiled. “What did you find then?”</p><p>SunPaw pinned his ears back, remembering Firstar invited his three worst enemies into the camp. “I’m sure Firstar will address it later…” </p><p>“Great! You know eachother! Now.. I’m Shiningpaw, you’ve met Moonpaw, that’s Leafpaw, Fishpaw and Tansypaw! We’re Windclan!” She pointed to a cream she cat, a blue tom and a gray tom.</p><p>“Hi!” Leafpaw purred. The other two just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Those three are Plumpaw, Bramblepaw and Mosspaw of RiverClan!” She nodded to a ginger furred she cat, a brown tabby tom and a white tom with massive red tabby patches.</p><p>Mosspaw purred. “Hey! New apprentices! Cmon, introduce yourselves now!”</p><p>“Oh. Uh—“ SunPaw started.</p><p>“I’m Stoatpaw! This is SunPaw!” Stoatpaw purred.</p><p>“Strange coloring for a cat! I like it!” Mosspaw smiled warmly.</p><p>“Thanks..” SunPaw stared at himself in a puddle, shocked to see his reflection was his former self on the injector looking distressed, tears flowing down her cheeks. “Wha—“ he then slapped the puddle, sending ripples on it, changing it to his current self. He let out a sigh of relief. He then turned to see Firstar and Lizardstar chatting together happily below a large rock in the center of the large underground cave. </p><p>“And my name is Amethyst! That’s Pearl and Garnet!” Snowpaw purred.</p><p>“Huh, strange named for clan cats…” Onepaw sneered.</p><p>“Ugh.. what they MEANT to say, was Snowpaw, Birdpaw and Sparkpaw, the names Firstar gave them as a price to join the clan. Keep your head out of the clouds. It will do you no good here.” SunPaw bitterly snapped, padding away in a frustrated motion.</p><p>“O-oh..” Tansypaw furrowed his brow as Stoatpaw followed after SunPaw.</p><p>“SunPaw, are you feeling okay?” She asked her.</p><p>“I’m… just….. I don’t really have a good past with them, I don’t think I ever will.” He pinned his ears to the back of his head. “I’ve already told you…”</p><p>“But didn’t they forgive you?” Stoatpaw asked.</p><p>“Yeah but—-“</p><p>“Attention cats of all clans, the gathering has begun!” A red tabby she cat announced from atop of the rock. “Cedarstar, you may go first.”</p><p>The large gray tom nodded, standing up and walking to the front. “Shadowclan is thriving. QuickBite and Marigoldpurr have had their own litters of kits this moon, Marigoldpurr is nursing them all so QuickBite can continue her role as deputy. Sweetkit, Owlkit, Tigerkit, Pebblekit and WebKit!” </p><p>“Sweetkit, Owlkit, Tigerkit, Pebblekit, WebKit! QuickBite, Marigoldpurr!” The cats below chanted.</p><p>“Our warriors also report you had a large creature by the sounds of it on your territory, Firstar? How did that go for you?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“It went great, thank you. In fact, we have five new apprentices and three new kits this moon. Dewspring and Hailcry have blessed us with a litter of three kits, Pikekit, Thistlekit and Flowerkit.” Firstar purred.</p><p>“Pikekit! Thistlekit! Flowerkit! Dewspring! Hailcry!” The crowd chanted.</p><p>“As for our new apprentices, Badgerpaw’s sister, Stoatkit, has started her training, and is now known as Stoatpaw. Out of the woodwork, we have been blessed with four other apprentice aged loners who showed interest in training. SunPaw, Snowpaw, BirdPaw and Sparkpaw!” She finished.</p><p>“Stoatpaw, SunPaw, Snowpaw, Birdpaw, Sparkpaw!” They all chanted after her.</p><p>“Just like ThunderClan, inviting rogues into the clan because they are afraid of not having enough warriors, huh?” Cedarstar mocked.</p><p>“I’m sure Firstar invited them because of their interest, Cedarstar.” Lizardstar huffed.</p><p>“Here we go, kin defending kin! What’s new? You both are blinded by kinship, you can’t even defend yourselves at gatherings without one of yas backing up the other!” The red tabby she cat hissed.</p><p>“Kinship has nothing to do with it.” Firstar narrowed her eyes. “But maybe our bloodline makes us think the same, that’s fine, Birdstar. You all can have your opinions, I couldn’t care less. But keep your jaws shut. Creating chaos will do you no good.”</p><p>“Anyways, Windclan is thriving too. Thrushpelt’s kits are almost old enough to become apprentices! Firerun has been moved to the nursery by request, wanting to help care for kits. Sootpuddle and ShrewTooth have retired to the elders den. We have a new apprentice, Fishpaw, aswell.”</p><p>“Thrushpelt! Firerun! Sootpuddle! Shrewtooth! Fishpaw!”</p><p>“Among the good news, there is bad news aswell. My loyal deputy FrostPath….” He pinned his ears in visible pain. “And her apprentice, Willowpaw…. were killed in a dog attack…” </p><p>Gasps of fear, pain and sadness wove through the crowd.</p><p>“Oh.. Tansypaw, I am so sorry.” Badgerpaw frowned. “She would have made a great warrior.”</p><p>“I know…” Tansypaw lowered his head in sadness.</p><p>“FrostPath and WillowPaw’s deaths….. will go down in history as acts of grand sacrifice, as FrostPath ran off the gorge with the dogs on her tail, to kill them, and herself in the midst. Willowpaw jumped before one of the dogs who was about to attack the queens and their kits, killing her instantly…. they are both heroes to our clan… I recommend you all be on the lookout for these dogs, as they ran off when we drove them.” He held his head. “Poppybush was made the new deputy. I held a warrior ceremony for Willowpaw, her new name is WillowFrost, in honor of her mentor.”</p><p>SunPaw lowered his head in respect for Windclan’s fallen warriors as the crowd sadly chanted Poppybush’s name.</p><p>“Riverclan appreciates the warning, Lizardstar. FrostPath would have made a great leader after you.” Birdstar frowned. “Riverclan reports that the prey is running very well. With Greenleaf coming soon, we must get ready for a hot season. Swifteagle’s kits are also close to becoming apprentices. Fallfire has retired from being a warrior this moon, aswell. That is all.”</p><p>“Swifteagle! Fallfire!”</p><p>“This gathering is dismissed!” Firstar exclaimed, placing her tail on her brothers flank, and speaking something to him that SunPaw couldn’t hear. ‘Probably just giving him her condolences.’</p><p>“Let’s go.” Firstar padded to ThunderClan’s tunnel.” </p><p>SunPaw, Badgerpaw and Stoatpaw grouped up and walked together.</p><p>“So, Badgerpaw, You’re almost a warrior, right?” SunPaw asked.</p><p>“Yep! One more moon to be exact.” Badgerpaw just raised her brows but didn’t change her blank expression.</p><p>“Cool.” SunPaw remarked awkwardly as they arrived back at camp, in what seemed like a flash.</p><p>“Everyone get some rest!” Firstar told them. “Just try not to wake up the whole clan.”</p><p>The three apprentices went to their nests in their den. </p><p>“Ugh, today was a nightmare…” SunPaw burrowed his face into his nest.</p><p>“That I can agree with.” Badgerpaw nodded.</p><p>“Here, here.” Stoatpaw exhaustively flopped down on her nest with a huff. “Good night….”</p><p>“Good night..” SunPaw sighed, curling up and dozing off for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SunPaw woke up in the morning, stretching his legs and opening his jaws into a yawn. It wasn’t everyday he got some much needed rest, despite the fact that he was immortal. He looked over to see Stoatpaw was just waking up, and already grooming her fur. “Good morning, SunPaw! Today, we’re gonna show the new apprentices around the camp. Fireface let me know. They guarded the camp last night with Cindertail and WeaselBurr.”</p><p>SunPaw huffed. “Okay.”</p><p>“Awe, cheer up! You’ll get to see your little friends too.” Stoatpaw purred. “Just try to keep your fur on. We gotta show a good example to them.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right. I can’t hate them forever.” He sighed. “I just… can’t forgive them… for the things they caused me to go into… my… my RAGE… from way back when…”</p><p>“Well, one of them caused that. And she didn’t really know what happened to you.” Stoatpaw tilted her head.</p><p>“I… know. Nothing justified my actions. I acted blindly, I know that. I just… can’t stand to be around them. It reminds me of the sole thing that I swore never to think about again!” SunPaw frowned.</p><p>“You can’t stay in that mindset forever. You have to embrace what happened, and learn to move on. In fact, I know someone who felt the exact same way! But he’s in Windclan, and he doesn’t go to gatherings anymore.” Stoatpaw spoke.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“ShrewTooth, the most recent elder. From the gathering speech? Every cat knows his story, but it’d be better for you to hear it straight from him.” Stoatpaw purred.</p><p>“How will we talk to him?”</p><p>“I’m sure I can make a deal with my good friend Shiningpaw!”</p><p>“Ooh, smart! But first. I say we get this nightmare over with first.” SunPaw purred.</p><p>“I agree.” Stoatpaw nodded. “Let’s go!” She got up, padding to the enteranve and out of the thickets infront of the stone den.</p><p>“Wait up!” He called after her, trotting after her. The sunlight made him sneeze because of its brightness. He then adjusted his eyes to take in the scenery he loved seeing everyday.</p><p>Tawnyfoot was sharing prey with FalconClaw and Marshsnow outside the warriors den, Fireface and Lilacleaf were grooming eachother just outside the warriors den. Fishfoot and Mottlewhisker were chatting with Firstar underneath high rock, and a hunting party consisting of Fidgetcreek, DewSpring and HailCry who had decided to join in, entered camp with a ton of fresh kill in their jaws. The kits were sound asleep in their nests, by the looks of it. </p><p>SunPaw followed after StoatPaw, bracing himself to have to talk to those Crystal Gems. ‘They are my clanmates now, I can’t stay in the past forever.’ He told himself.</p><p>As he approached the exit of camp where his fate was waiting, he had put on a better expression. They were chatting to eachother in the meantime, he could tell. They noticed the two and turned to them.</p><p>“Let’s begin the tour!” Stoatpaw purred, gently nudging SunPaw, who simply nodded, and turned away, leading the way. He followed the same pattern Stoatpaw had given him his first time here.</p><p>He approached the elders den, to find no one in there. “Oh, right, they’re over there, heh. Mottlewhisker and Fishfoot are our elders. They tell us stories of our past, and were great warriors before they retired. They still are! I guarantee if something were to go wrong, they’d step up to help in battle!”</p><p>“That’s right!” </p><p>They turned to see Fishfoot and Mottlewhisker approaching them. “We wouldn’t hesitate a second to fight for our clan!” Fishfoot purred.</p><p>“Ah, speak for yourself! I’m tired!” Mottlewhisker huffed.</p><p>“Oh you old hag! I know you would!” Fishfoot argued.</p><p>“Jeez, can you two go without arguing for like, five seconds? You’re wasting their time!” Firstar chuckled as she approached the bickering elders.</p><p>“Oh hush! Just because you grew to a fine leader doesn’t remove the fact you’re my kit! I’m a wise ol’ elder!” Mottlewhisker hissed playfully.</p><p>“Oh, please, don’t drag me into this war!” Firstar replied. Then turned to the apprentices and added, “you five should continue your tour instead of listening to these two argue!”</p><p>“Right away!” Stoatpaw purred, turning towards the nursery, just in time to see HailCry go back in to nurse her new kits. SunPaw, now more exited, ran forward to the entrance. “Hello, HailCry!”</p><p>“Oh, hello SunPaw! Stoatpaw… and the new apprentices! Wow, are my kits getting attacked by an entire clan of apprentices?” She purred.</p><p>“Visited, yes.” He purred as all three kits woke up. </p><p>“SunPaw! How did the gathering go?” Flowerkit smiled brightly, her hollow eye creepily looking on, while her other bright blue eye stared at him with her cute, curious nature.</p><p>“Well, eh! I’m sure I can tell you later. Kinda busy right now. I’m sure you’re still tired.” SunPaw responded.</p><p>“No way! We’re totally up!” Pikekit looked up.</p><p>“Yeah right! I’m going back to sleep!” Thistlekit huffed, curling back up.</p><p>“Don’t be a grump, Thistlekit!” HailCry huffed.</p><p>SunPaw just chuckled. “Anyways, the hunting patrol just came back. Y’all need some prey this morning?”</p><p>“Ah, no thanks! I’ll be fine for a few more hours.” HailCry purred.</p><p>“Aight. Let us know if you need anything.” Stoatpaw nodded, turning around to leave.</p><p>SunPaw followed behind her as they approached the medicine den.</p><p>“Oh, hello! Is something the matter?” MistleHeart turned to speak with them, pausing her activity.</p><p>“Oh, nothing! Just showing the new apprentices around the camp.” Stoatpaw answered.</p><p>“Oh, alright. RavenFoot is out collecting herbs, so I’m sorting them to make room.” MistleHeart purred.</p><p>“Alright! We’ll leave you to it!” SunPaw dipped his head before turning away and walking to the middle of the camp. “Where else should we go? I mean, the warriors den is going to be out of our reach for a few moons, and we won’t get to the leaders den way farther after that, if we’re even lucky enough…” The pink tom looked to his friend for advice.</p><p>“Eh, I think that’s good enough. Our last stop will be the apprentices den.” She turned to take the lead, walking to the crevice in the wall of the camp. </p><p>“This is where the apprentices like us rest. I do too, sometimes.” SunPaw flicked his tufted tail.</p><p>“Oh uh, cool.” Snowpaw remarked.</p><p>“Yeahhhh….” SunPaw awkwardly exhaled.</p><p>“So anyway, let’s do a tour of the territory!” Stoatpaw exclaimed loudly. “With our mentors’ permission of course.” She added quietly.</p><p>“Sure! I’ll go ask DewSpring!” SunPaw nodded, using this opportunity to get away from the awkward situation. He approached the rock that he and RavenFoot were perched on, sharing prey. ‘Huh, looks like RavenFoot came back early.’</p><p>“Oh hey, SunPaw! What can we do for ya? I heard you’re giving the new apprentices a tour, so I thought you and your new friends could help clean the elder’s den later.”</p><p>“Sure!” He purred. ‘THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS.’ He bit back that reply. “I was wondering if I could take StoatPaw and the other apprentices on a mini patrol to show them the territory.”</p><p>“Oh err, I’d say you can! Sounds like a lovely idea. But I’m not too sure it’s allowed.. err.. What do you think, RavenFoot?” DewSpring turned to the medicine cat.</p><p>“Oh uh, that’s not really my say.” RavenFoot nervously replied. “I guess you could. I mean, I’m the medicine cat so I guess I DO have a say!”</p><p>“Great! Should I go tell Firstar or WeaselBurr?” SunPaw asked.</p><p>“Nah, I’ll let them know. I could go with you if you want.” DewSpring offered.</p><p>“I think we’ll be fine. You just came back from a hunting patrol anyways.” SunPaw answered.</p><p>“Ah, alright! You kits be safe!” The gray tom purred.</p><p>“Will do.” He dipped his head before turning around to approach the other apprentices.</p><p>“Oh!” DewSpring started between mouthfuls of the bird he was eating. “And be careful around the Shadowclan border!”</p><p>SunPaw looked behind him. “Yep! Don’t worry about us! We’ll be alri—“ he accidentally bumped into Birdpaw who just gave him a blank expression with a small, awkward smile.</p><p>“Oh uh— sorry. Anyways let’s go—“ He hopped off towards the entrance as the others followed.</p><p>Stoatpaw quickly caught up with him, the two ran down the path that was outside the entrance in total sync.</p><p>“Hey! Slow down!” The other three struggled to catch up.</p><p>SunPaw and Stoatpaw both stopped in front of a cliff and sat down.</p><p>The other three came running. Snowpaw almost fell off the cliff, but SunPaw threw his tail in front of her before she could.</p><p>“Ugh, being a cat is hard!” Snowpaw complained.</p><p>“Well, if I could adapt, I’m sure you can too.” SunPaw raised a brow. Stoatpaw placed her tail on his back encouragingly. </p><p>“Right. Okay. Let’s go. I suppose we can just walk around the territory for now, and hit some of the landmarks. DewSpring said to stay away from the borders.” SunPaw nodded. “Let’s go to the sun-drowned place!”</p><p>“Yeah! And we can get some shells for Hailcry’s kits!” Stoatpaw agreed.</p><p>“And I owe a long explanation of the gathering to Flowerkit.” The pink striped tom rolled his eyes.</p><p>“That you do. But first let’s just get this over with. I’ll go first. Wait here until I give the signal to come down.” Stoatpaw purred, taking the lead down the edged slope under the cliff.</p><p>“Be careful!” SunPaw called down. </p><p>“I will!” Stoatpaw yelled up, carefully placing her paws on the jutting out rocks on the cliffside.</p><p>Sunpaw wanted to protest, but he trusted his friend. When suddenly, a scream echoed from below. She was plummeting down, her light cream fur barely visible in the mist.</p><p>The tom’s eyes widened. He closed his eyes and perked his ears, concentrating. He shapeshifted back to his original form, Spinel. He, now she, extended her arms down into the mist, eyes tearing up, praying she would feel fur on her hands. When suddenly, she did. </p><p>She reeled back her arms, bringing her friend back up. Stoatpaw’s eyes were wide in fear. Spinel sighed a loud sigh in relief, placing her on the grass and turning back to her original form.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Birdpaw pinned her ears.</p><p>“Y-yeah… just… wow.” Stoatpaw slowly nodded.</p><p>Sunpaw ran up to her and placed his head on hers. “I told you to be careful, please don’t do that again, I won’t survive!”</p><p>“Heh…. sorry…” Stoatpaw meowed in a dizzy phase. </p><p>Everything was silent for a few moments, before they caught a whiff of something..odd.</p><p>“Do you smell that?” SunPaw perked his nose into the sky.</p><p>“I— oh, yeah, I do.” Stoatpaw confirmed. “It’s… a new scent… not another clan.. maybe a rouge?”</p><p>“I’ll.. check…” SunPaw extended himself to sit in a tree. “GREAT STARCLAN! WHAT IS THAT?” He exclaimed, seeing a large, gray striped creature with a white muzzle and long claws.</p><p>He jumped down, fur bristling. “Someone go get DewSpring—“ SunPaw was cut off as the large shape emerged from the bushes behind him with a roar.</p><p>“A badger? How come you guys didn’t know about these guys?” Snowpaw chuckled. “They’re harmless!”</p><p>The badger hissed upon seeing the cat. It’s massive claws up in the air. They suddenly dropped right on Sunpaw's back. And with a loud snap, he was on the ground in a pool of his own blood. He screeched in pain. “GET DEWSPRING YOU MOUSEBRAINS! RUN!” He breathed loudly.</p><p>Everyone was now in a state of shock. Stoatpaw and BirdPaw screamed with agony and sadness.</p><p>SunPaw just lay on the ground, helpless, bleeding rapidly. “Is… this it…” he muttered to himself as the three new apprentices shapeshifted back and grabbed the badger with ease and tossed it away like it was a garbage bag. </p><p>Stoatpaw ran up to him and burrowed her face in his side, clearly shaken up. “Don’t leave me SunPaw… please… hold on…”</p><p>Sunpaw felt like going to sleep. He heard stoatpaw’s calls and kept his eyes open. But he wasn’t sure how long he could go for...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wake up, SunPaw!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He wake! Wowie :0</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunpaw opened his eyes to see himself lying in the medicine den. He looked around fast, wondering what happened. “Wh-wha..”</p><p>“SunPaw! You’re finally awake!” A familiar voice purred in happiness. It was Mistleheart.</p><p>“Huh….?” Another voice tiredly spoke, then gasped. “Wow! It’s about time! Hah!” This was Ravenfoot. </p><p>The two medicine cats were instantly infront of him. “You fell under a deep sleep before I could give you any herbs other than the ones to treat your wounds. Would you like some Thyme?”</p><p>The two spoke so many words at once, it was scary. He couldn’t comprehend another word, he just lay his head down with a groan, lifted his stiff legs and placed his paws over his ears.</p><p>“Oh, heh, sorry. We’re just so glad you’re awake!” Ravenfoot purred.</p><p>“H-how long has it been…” SunPaw questioned.</p><p>“Three and a half moons, isn’t it?” Mistleheart looked at her mentor who nodded with a sad expression. “I’ll fill you in on everything that’s happened.”</p><p>Sunpaw listened closely with a frown.</p><p>“There have been many border scuffles with Shadowclan. QuickBite and her clan are restless to cause trouble, we think Cedarstar is in on it too. We were planning on going out to war with them in a few days to teach them what for! Hailcry’s kits are almost old enough to become apprentices, they are very worried about you. Badgerswipe had her warrior ceremony, Marshsnow and Lilacleaf are expecting kits, so Birdpaw’s new mentor is WeaselBurr for the time being, and… that about wraps everything up, I guess.” Mistleheart summarized.</p><p>“Oh… dear,.. OH! What happened to the other apprentices? Are they okay?” SunPaw asked with a hint of fear in his eyes.</p><p>“Yep. Your friend Snowpaw took care of the badger. Birdpaw and SparkPaw went and got us to help you, and Stoatpaw… she… didn’t take it too well. She will be more than happy to see yo—“</p><p>“SUNPAW! THANK STARCLAN!” A white blur dashed from the entrance and over to the pink Tom, rubbing heads with him. “I was so worried! I’m so happy you’re okay!” </p><p>“Stoatpaw, I’m glad you’re okay too.” He placed an arm over her back and buried his face in her chest fur. He perked his ears when he heard more paw steps.</p><p>“Spinel? It’s great to see you are okay!” Birdpaw walked over to him. It was just her.</p><p>“Oh, hi.” SunPaw flicked an ear. “Where are the other two?”</p><p>“They couldnt make it.. had a mild emergency at Beach City. An aquamarine and a Ruby stirring up trouble again.”</p><p>“Oh..” SunPaw noted. The tom slowly rose to his paws.</p><p>“Woah there. Keep your fur on, mouse brain. You still need rest.” Mistleheart noted. </p><p>“I’ll be fine. I’m just a bit stiff.” He noted, going to groom his fur, when he noticed a large scar mark on his back. “Oh, what happened there?”</p><p>“That’s, from the badger attack.” Ravenfoot explained.</p><p>“Oh.” Is all SunPaw could speak. </p><p>A long silence emerged before a ginger shape emerged into the den. “SunPaw! You’re okay!” SunPaw recognized the voice from WeaselBurr.</p><p>Sunpaw looked up at her, ears perked. </p><p>“Has Ravenfoot told you that we’re going into battle in a few days? Well… there’s been another border dispute… and…” she looked behind her as an injured Badgerswipe and Tawnyfoot. </p><p>“He has. And—“</p><p>“Oh stars… shadowclan!” Mistleheart hissed. She wasn’t worried, just annoyed, going over to treat the two warriors. </p><p>“We will be going into battle in a few hours, straight to their camp.” WeaselBurr informed them. She then raised her brows at SunPaw. “Can you fight, SunPaw?”</p><p>“WeaselBurr! That’s outrageous! He JUST woke up from being asleep for three moons!” Ravenfoot protested.</p><p>“I’ll do it.” SunPaw nodded.</p><p>“Alright. Only if you’re up for it. Birdpaw. Can you go back and get your friends?” WeaselBurr asked the cream pointed she cat.</p><p>“Sure.” She flicked an ear, looking at SunPaw. “Do you want to come with? You’ll have to shapeshift back of course.”</p><p>“Uh… a-alright.” SunPaw agreed, looking back at Stoatpaw. “I’ll be back in a bit. You stay safe.” </p><p>The worried she-cat nodded slowly, eyes still full of worry and shock.</p><p>Sunpaw exited the den, wincing at the sunlight. The entire clan was out in the clearing, hissing and spitting. Firstar was on high rock, trying to calm her clan down.</p><p>“Everyone, calm down. I know this is frustrating, but save that frustration for the battle. We will be leaving in a few hours.” Firstar yowled from the top.</p><p>Birdpaw and SunPaw shouldered their way through the crowd and to the exit together and emerged outside with twigs stuck to their pelts. They walked together in silence until they reached the beach. Birdpaw, now Pearl, then shapeshifted back and looked down expectantly at SunPaw.</p><p>“Er..” He concentrated on saving Thunderclan from constant peril, and was able to shapeshift back to her original form. She was wobbly on her feet from being a cat for so long. “Ugh, I’m starting to think I had it lucky as a warrior…” she could feel the scar from the badger around her back and towards her neck. “Ugh..”</p><p>Her hair was ruffled, her pupils were thin like a cats, her eyes were yellow still, her gem had yellow points to it that she just noticed now, the scar was still there, and she was still in pain from the attack. “Let’s just get this over with.” She sighed.</p><p>Pearl just nodded and lead her down the beach.</p><p>When they finally arrived to Little Homeworld, everyone’s eyes were instantly on Spinel. “Why did I have to come with?” </p><p>“Because. You needed a break from all that violence.” Pearl answered.</p><p>“I think that me being here is just gonna cause MORE violence.” Spinel huffed, then she heard some familiar noises. ‘Mouse? Here? Oh well. Might aswell. It’s disrespectful not to!’ </p><p>She shapeshifted her nose to be a cat’s nose so she could sniff it out. She then found it by looking in different directions. She narrowed her eyes, creeped up on it and leaped at it, grabbing at it, snapping its neck. She then noticed a slightly familiar blue gem looking at her from above, flying down infront of her.</p><p>“I- Spinel!” Pearl ran over to her. “Oh, hello lapis..”</p><p>“Uh, hi pearl. WAIT. IS THAT—“ she looked down at spinel again, analyzing her. </p><p>Spinel just blinked her yellow eyes at the gem above her with the mouse still in her hands, she was still just laying on the ground though.</p><p>Lapis then gasped, getting ready to attack. “It IS her!”</p><p>“Wait lapis! Hold on!” Pearl fretted.</p><p>Spinel had jumped up, hissing like a cat. She placed the mouse in her jaws and shapeshifted back to SunPaw, then he placed the mouse under him and hissed, throwing claws everywhere in Lapis’ direction. His back was arched and his tail was spiked. He then hissed and collapsed, it hurt to move his back’s position sometimes. Then he got up and hissed again.</p><p>Lapis was beyond confused, looking at the pink cat below her.</p><p>“I’ll explain later, but we need to get Garnet and Amethyst.” Pearl persisted.</p><p>“Uh, they just left for home.” Lapis explained, still eyeing SunPaw.</p><p>“Thanks. Alright, let’s go Spinel.” Pearl nodded, scooping the cat in her arms.</p><p>Sunpaw grabbed the mouse before she could pick him up. He was uncomfortable in the position, but would rather just get this over with so he could see Stoatpaw again.</p><p>As they warped, SunPaw closed his eyes. He didn’t like the feeling of warping at all back then, he still didn’t like it now.</p><p>They reached the house very fast because of it, they then emerged in a garden of sorts. Sunpaw disliked this place. Then he took a deep breath as they walked down the stairs, to see Steven, Amethyst, Connie and Garnet, all sitting on the couch, talking to one another.</p><p>“Guess who finally woke up?” Pearl announced, holding the wiggling cat-gem in her arms.</p><p>“Yo! You’re back!” Amethyst jumped up.</p><p>Sunpaw leaped onto the ground clumsily, landing with a thump on the wood, then standing up to shake out his fur. He turned over to see a calico she-cat staring at him warily.</p><p>“Who are you?” She hissed, approaching him with teeth bared.</p><p>Sunpaw backed away with a growl. “SunPaw. I’m not here to take your territory.”</p><p>The she cat looked him up and down. “Hm… I’m Cat Steven. I live here.”</p><p>“Yes, I can see that.” He tilted his head, lowering his back fur.</p><p>“Spinel, are you okay? I saw what happened on the video with the badger attack…” Steven fretted</p><p>“I’m. Fine. Anyways, WeaselBurr wants you two back with us at camp. We’re all going to teach Shadowclan a lesson.” SunPaw narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Uh.. sure.” Amethyst agreed.</p><p>——————</p><p>Back at camp, Firstar and Weaselburr were already organizing the patrols. </p><p>Firstar spoke first. “I’ll be taking Badgerswipe, FireFace, DewSpring, Fidgetcreek, and their apprentices. We will be attacking from above, in shadowclan’s trees. We will climb through the branches above the camp, then drop down when Weaselburr’s patrol attacks.”</p><p>WeaselBurr nodded. “CricketStrike, HickoryCall, Cindertail and Falconclaw. You’re with me. Snowpaw and Birdpaw, you come with me, too. Everyone else, you are to stay and guard camp. We will attack through the sides of camp. Two cats per side! I will go through the entrance by myself and sound the battle cry.”</p><p>“And under NO circumstances will we go for the nursery.” Firstar hissed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Dad! I’ll defend the camp!” ThistleKit puffed his chest fur out with pride.</p><p>DewSpring laughed. “I’m sure you will.” He then glanced over to see SunPaw standing with the apprentices. “SunPaw! You’re finally awake!” He ran over, his kits following behind him.</p><p>“You still owe me a story, SunPaw!” Flowerkit purred, running into his chest fur.</p><p>“After the battle, Flowerkit!” SunPaw rolled his eyes with humor in his voice.</p><p>“Noooo! You’ve put it off for long enough!” She complained.</p><p>PikeKit shoved her sister to the side. “Pipe down, sis!”</p><p>“Don’t be mean, Pikekit!” ThistleKit hissed.</p><p>“The three of you should go to your den. Who knows what Shadowclan is planning, they might come attack the camp.” SunPaw purred. </p><p>“He’s right.” DewSpring agreed.</p><p>“We’re going now! Get ready everyone.” Firstar yowled.</p><p>The clan yowled battle cries, everyone except for Snowpaw, Birdpaw and SparkPaw, who were confused.</p><p>Stoatpaw and SunPaw brushed pelts as they walked with Firstar on her patrol. SparkPaw was walking with Fidgetcreek, who was instructing her to remember the battle moves he showed to her.</p><p>“Are you really feeling well enough to do this?” Stoatpaw whispered to SunPaw.</p><p>“I told you, I’m fine.” SunPaw smiled.</p><p>“Hush now. We are near their camp. Climb the trees now, and follow behind me. Whatever you do, focus more on where you put your paws. If you fall, we are all crowfood.” Firstar instructed, beginning to climb the pine trees, as the others followed behind her. Soon enough, they were above the camp.</p><p>Sunpaw nervously let out a breath of shock at all of the cats under them.</p><p>“THUNDERCLAN ATTACK!” WeaselBurr leaped from the entrance.</p><p>Firstar nodded, leaping down. As the warriors poured down into the clearing, SunPaw gulped. He then jumped down, landing on another cats back. </p><p>‘This is it. My first battle.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry it’s so short qwq</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cat SunPaw had landed on had many scars, a golden tom with brown markings, similar to FidgetCreek’s. </p><p>The tom twisted around with a yowl and threw claws at him.</p><p>Sunpaw dodged using his abilities and tied his tail around him, tossing the tom into a tree.</p><p>The tom looked at him in shock. “Wha- what are you?”</p><p>“I’m SunPaw of Thunderclan. And you’ve messed with the WRONG apprentice!” The pink tom hissed, running at him full speed, claws unsheathed.</p><p>The golden tom braced himself, watching SunPaw closely. He then ran forward, raking his claws down Sunpaw’s side.</p><p>SunPaw hissed, twisting around to land his jaws in the tom’s scruff. </p><p>The tom yowled in pain, flailing around fast to get him off of him.</p><p>“Tinyfury!” </p><p>Sunpaw looked over to see a she cat, larger than him, but the same exact markings, but some have inverted. They both were extremely simmilar. ‘Siblings?’</p><p>The she cat leaped at him, claws extended, aiming for his neck, but not his throat. ‘Honorable warrior.’</p><p>Before the she cat could reach him, A white, fast blur showed at the corner of his eye, tackling the she cat sideways, throwing off her balance. She landed into her brother instead. Because of the laws of physics, SunPaw let go of his scruff and jumped off before she did, as he would have ripped off his entire scruff due to the she cat’s force, if he didn’t.</p><p>“Stoatpaw!” SunPaw exclaimed.</p><p>“I won’t let you fight this alone!” She purred, walking up to rub into his pelt, then bristling, looking at the warriors, who are side by side just like them.</p><p>“You may be warriors, but we are stronger than you any day!” SunPaw exclaimed. He looked over to see Snowpaw, Birdpaw and SparkPaw ganging up on a gray tabby tom. ‘Cedarstar!’ He recognized the tom from the gathering. He turned back to the warriors he was focusing on.</p><p>Stoatpaw and SunPaw ran forward, claws unsheathed. The warriors got ready to stop them, but as if they shared a mind, the two ran closer together so their pelts brushed. Then they broke off at the last second to slide underneath the warriors bellies, biting their back legs so they fell down, leaping out from under them before they did. They leaped on their backs and bit their scruffs. </p><p>The warriors then rolled over on their backs. Sunpaw giggled, finding this fun. He knew their strategy already. Sunpaw let go quickly, extending his head to grab stoatpaw’s scruff, then he tied himself to a tree above as the warriors exposed their underbellies. He let Stoatpaw go, having her jump down on Tinyfury’s underbelly and claw at it. Sunpaw then did the same to the other cat.</p><p>The two warriors yowled in pain. “Flailclaw! Let’s go!” Tinyfury yowled, kicking Stoatpaw off of him and running in the opposite direction.</p><p>Flailclaw then did the same, both warriors ran away with their tails tucked underneath their bellies.</p><p>Sunpaw and Stoatpaw purred in satisfaction with their tails held high.</p><p>The two heard a yowl of pain a few Fox lengths away.</p><p>It was Firstar and Cedarstar, both were heavily injured, fighting eachother mercilessly. They had apparently just woke up from both losing a life.</p><p>“Cedarstar! Why do you send your warriors to constantly pester our borders?” Firstar hissed.</p><p>“What?? I have done no such thing!” Cedarstar looked visibly confused. </p><p>“Yes you have!” WeaselBurr ran up beside Firstar.</p><p>Cedarstar then looked at his warriors who all looked to the side and such nervously.</p><p>“What is it that my own warriors aren’t telling me?!” Cedarstar hissed.</p><p>A single warrior stepped forward. It was Blackstripe. “We… have been messing around at the borders… all of us.” He pinned his ears with his eyes stuck to the ground.</p><p>“What?!” He hissed. “Why didn’t Thunderclan let us know?!” He turned to look at Firstar and WeaselBurr.</p><p>“We tried! We sent patrols to your border to ask to see you, but they said they would send you the message!” WeaselBurr hissed. “It seems all of your warriors are against you!”</p><p>Sunpaw was shocked. </p><p>“Then this battle was not worth fighting.” Firstar dipped her head. “Thunderclan! Let’s go. Cedarstar, I hope we’ve taught your warriors a lesson. And I hope YOU will teach them a lesson, too.”</p><p>“I will.” Cedarstar hissed, looking around at his warriors.</p><p>Sunpaw and Stoatpaw turned around to walk to the entrance behind Firstar.</p><p>The pink tom trotted up forward to stand beside firstar. “What does this mean for us?”</p><p>“Well, I’d assume Cedarstar will set his warriors straight. This is unheard of for the clans, as of now. The warriors of a clan going against a good hearted leader, rather than a tyrant.” Firstar replied.</p><p>“I can imagine.” SunPaw looked at his paws as he fell back with Stoatpaw. </p><p>“This is crazy! I can’t believe Shadowclan’s warriors would do that!” Stoatpaw exclaimed.</p><p>Sunpaw nodded. He had a bit of a limp on his right foreleg. </p><p>“Are you okay?” She questioned, noticing his limping.</p><p>“Im fine, I probably just moved it the wrong way.” SunPaw purred with sincerity.</p><p>“Okay, still, check with Ravenfoot.” She flicked an ear in worry.</p><p>“Alright.” SunPaw nodded. Suddenly, a jolt rippled through his pelt, sending him tripping over onto the ground with a groan, his form was glitching. “Ugh…”</p><p>“SunPaw!!!” Stoatpaw wailed, crouching over him. “No, no, no! I can’t lose you again!”</p><p>“D-don’t worry, I’m fine, it was probably just…” SunPaw huffed, standing up as his clan mates helped him to his paws, BadgerSwipe at one of his sides and Stoatpaw at the other.</p><p>BirdPaw cut him off. “Show me your gem!” She ran up infront of him.</p><p>“Wh-“ SunPaw questioned.</p><p>“Show me your gem!” She repeated in a more demanding tone.</p><p>“Ugh, fine!” SunPaw groomed his chest to part away his fur that he had grown over his gem. The center of his gem used to be a bright pink, but it had turned into a yellow like his eyes. He was more shocked by a large crack over his heart shaped gem.</p><p>“Oh dear, we must get you to Steven so he can heal you!” BirdPaw fretted.</p><p>“O-okay.” SunPaw nodded.</p><p>“We’re going with him.” Badgerswipe demanded, narrowing her eyes at BirdPaw.</p><p>Stoatpaw nodded firmly.</p><p>“Ugh, fine, but there is no time to lose!” Birdpaw turned and dashed into the bushes, Snowpaw and SparkPaw at her heels.</p><p>Sunpaw struggled to budge forward, but BadgerSwipe quickly caught him by pressing him further to her sister. </p><p>Sunpaw blinked thanks at her.</p><p>Badgerswipe blinked back with a firm expression. She and Stoatpaw trudged after them.</p><p>Sunpaw coughed. “I can shapeshift smaller so you can run after them.” </p><p>“Okay.” Badgerswipe nodded.</p><p>Sunpaw shapeshifted into a small mouse, leaping into Stoatpaw’s neck fur. He held on with all his strength as she dashed after the three cat gems.</p><p>Birdpaw and the others stopped at Little Homeworld.</p><p>Badgerswipe tensed, and Stoatpaw’s eyes widened at the amount of large, unrealistic entities.</p><p>Sunpaw got off and shapeshifted back into his cat form, laying on the ground, coughing.</p><p>Stoatpaw and Badgerswipe hauled him up. Badgerswipe threw him over her back and trudged onward as Birdpaw, SparkPaw and Snowpaw shapeshifted back and ran to the warp pad, waiting for the cats to follow.</p><p>The three felines were uncomfortable by the staring, but jumped onto the pad.</p><p>As the warp pad activated, Stoatpaw and Badgerswipe shrieked in fear.</p><p>Sunpaw placed a paw on both of their heads respectively. “Don worry… it’s.. safe…” Sunpaw’s eyes fluttered from closed to open in a state of drowsiness.</p><p>“I feel so tired….” SunPaw whined.</p><p>Pearl and Amethyst just looked at eachother in worry as they arrived to Steven’s house.</p><p>They ran inside to Steven’s room, he and Connie were chatting with lion asleep on the floor with Cat Steven on his head. They turned over to look at them. Sunpaw limped forward and collapsed on the ground with a groan, Badgerswipe and Stoatpaw were instantly at his side.</p><p>The last thing SunPaw saw before blacking out was Steven in front of him, speaking worried words that he couldn’t understand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Surprise, Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunpaw woke up with a start on a soft surface. He was being snuggled by Cat Steven, BadgerSwipe and Stoatpaw. </p><p>He slowly sat up, groaning. “Great Starclan, can I ever catch a break…?”</p><p>“What’s a Starclan?” </p><p>Sunpaw turned to look at the familiar calico kittypet.</p><p>“It’s… too difficult to explain…” he replied.</p><p>Badgerswipe explained to Cat Steven while SunPaw and Stoatpaw leaped off of the ‘couch’ and onto the hard floor.</p><p>“Let’s get back to camp.” SunPaw huffed.</p><p>“I agree. I hate it here.” Badgerswipe grumbled.</p><p>Stoatpaw nodded and the three cats set off back up the steps. They reached the warp pad and poked at it.</p><p>“What, is there supposed to be a… big beam of light?” Stoatpaw prodded at the circle.</p><p>“Hang on, I think I can..” He pressed around on it, then perked his ears and closed his eyes. </p><p>When he opened them, he was in Little Homeworld. “Alright let’s go-“ he ran off with the two felines at his heels, all three running for the forest again.</p><p>——————————————</p><p>They eventually reached the camp as Firstar was calling a meeting. </p><p>“Right on time!” He purred, walking over to sit down for the meeting.</p><p>Firstar had her tail curled around her side as she sat down on the highledge. “Cats of Thunderclan, the gathering is tomorrow, so we will take…. WeaselBurr, Ravenfoot, Mistleheart, BadgerSwipe, Hickorycall, DewSpring, FalconClaw, FidgetCreek, and their apprentices. Everyone called, rest now and eat before we leave tomorrow. There is a BIG day ahead of us.”</p><p>SunPaw pinned his ears. “Stoatpaw won’t be coming….” He then scanned the cats and locked eyes with Birdpaw. Sunpaw pinned his ears, approaching the three cat-gems.</p><p>“You left us there. I want to know why.” He hissed.</p><p>“We wanted to see if you could still activate the warp pad on your own.” Birdpaw explained.</p><p>“Ugh..” he hissed. “I don’t have the energy for this.” He pushed past them and into the apprentice’s den, curling up in his nest and closing his eyes.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>Sunpaw woke up by a prod in his side. “SunPaw! Wake up. It’s time for the gathering!” A friendly voice purred.</p><p>“Huh.. oh, Hickorycall!” SunPaw looked up with a smile, rising to his paws.</p><p>“Come on. Let’s go meet up with Badgerswipe and CricketStrike.” Hickorycall purred.</p><p>Sunpaw followed behind her with a smile. He hadn’t gotten to spend as much time with Hickorycall as he’d liked. He and the younger warriors got along very well, so he didn’t feel so alone going to the gathering.</p><p>He trailed behind her when they reached Cricketstrike and Badgerswipe. </p><p>“Hey SunPaw! Are we ready?” Cricketstrike purred.</p><p>“Yep!” SunPaw purred, stretching his back, jaws parting into a yawn. </p><p>“Let’s go, Thunderclan!” Firstar yowled.</p><p>————————————————</p><p>The clans were bustling in the large cave under the earth. Sunpaw followed behind his friends. He turned and saw Mosspaw and Moonpaw talking together at the side of the clearing. </p><p>“Hey guys, let’s go visit with the other apprentices!” He suggested.</p><p>“Sure.” Hickorycall purred, dashing up to them.</p><p>“Im just glad I’ve finally got away from Plumclaw’s horrible training—“ mosspaw was speaking with hurt in his eye, stopping when he saw the other cats. “Oh, hello.”</p><p>Moonpaw looked over. “SunPaw! Long time no see! You look, uh… what happened to you?”</p><p>Sunpaw tilted his head, then he noticed what he was talking about. “Oh, I got killed by a badger. Don’t worry, I’m back though.”</p><p>“You— were killed? You saw starclan?” Mosspaw questioned.</p><p>“Well, no, but—“ SunPaw raised an eyebrow when he was interrupted.</p><p>“SunPaw! You’re okay!” Shiningpaw purred, running up to them. “Oh, so much has gone on without you!”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, everything does…” SunPaw pinned his ears, looking at the same puddle from three moons ago with pained eyes. He looked at his reflection, remembering himself in the garden. He then saw his old self standing in the garden in the reflective pool.</p><p>“Don’t be rude, ShiningPelt!” A new voice hissed.</p><p>“LilyPaw! You spoiled the surprise!” ShiningPelt hissed.</p><p>“Wait, you guys are warriors now?” SunPaw questioned.</p><p>“Yep!” Moonpaw purred. “Might aswell introduce you to everyone, come on!” He lead the group to a corner in the cave where all the apprentices were.</p><p>“Well, first, let’s tell him our warrior names, hm?” Shiningpaw purred. “I’m ShiningPelt, That’s MoonVeil, LeafSpring, and tansycrash! We have new apprentices too, MintPaw, DriftPaw and you’ve met LilyPaw.” She pointed towards the two ginger she cats and the black and white she cat.</p><p>“Over here is Onebite, Bucktrot and Petalwing! They had their warrior ceremonies recently.” TansyCrash nodded with a purr. The three warriors dipped their heads with mild hostility in their eyes.</p><p>ShiningPelt shot the Thunderclan and Shadowclan cats a confused look. “Hey, hey, this is a place of peace. Why are you so hostile?”</p><p>“I expect Cedarstar will announce what’s up. It’s not my place to say.” Bucktrot hissed.</p><p>“Riverclan has a bunch more apprentices! Plumpaw isn’t a warrior yet, but she’s getting there. I’m Mosscover now.” Mosscover purred. “That’s Bramblefang, LeopardPaw, FoxPaw, and TroutPaw.” </p><p>TroutPaw, a snowshoe she cat with two sets of ears walked up to him. “Hi! I’m TroutPaw!” She purred.</p><p>“Hello. Congrats!” SunPaw purred. He could hear FoxPaw snort and roll his eyes. </p><p>“Of course TROUTPAW gets all the attention.” LeopardPaw hissed. “Like always.”</p><p>“Shut UP, LeopardPaw.” </p><p>Sunpaw angled his ears toward the new voice. A white she cat with heavy patches of black and blu-ish gray. “Just because she wants to make a friend doesn’t mean she’s a horrible person. Why don’t you try making some friends of your own instead of getting into a fuss about her?” She snapped. She seemed like she had a lot of authority, though she was so young. The she cat then turned away from the two gray cats who looked hostile but shut their mouths and walked over to SunPaw and Troutpaw.</p><p>“Sorry about them. Even when we were in the nursery, they were never as friendly.” The she-cat purred. “I’m Featherpaw, the recent medicine cat apprentice of Riverclan. Foxpaw and LeopardPaw are my littermates, much to my disappointment.” She shot a hostile glance over her shoulder to her siblings.</p><p>Troutpaw blinked thanks at her. “Thanks Featherpaw. Again…” </p><p>“I keep telling you, it’s my pleasure.” She beamed.</p><p>“I take it you two are good friends.” SunPaw purred.</p><p>“Yep, cousins actually.” Troutpaw nodded.</p><p>“That makes sense.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Attention cats of all clans, the gathering will now begin!” FirStar’s yowl grabbed his attention. He turned to look up at his leader.</p><p>“Thunderclan comes with great news. Lilacleaf and Marshsnow’s kits are both soon to be born!” She purred.</p><p>Ripples of chanting exploded among the clans.</p><p>Birdstar nodded. “That’s great news. Riverclan also has an expecting Queen! Ivythorn is expecting kits, they are said to arrive very soon!”</p><p>The chanting rose again, most chants being from Riverclan.</p><p>Cedarstar huffed, rising to his paws and walking forward, not waiting for Birdstar to move.</p><p>Sunpaw noticed Cedarstar looked unusually tired.</p><p>“Shadowclan is well. We had a disagreement with Thunderclan this moon, but nothing major.” Cedarstar hissed.</p><p>‘He’s not going to mention the fight?’ SunPaw thought.</p><p>“But.. that’s not all.” Cedarstar pinned his ears back. “I… I have almost lost all of my lives. I only have one left.”</p><p>Cats from all the other three clans gasped in the crowd in shock, but SunPaw noticed Shadowclan warriors yowling outrageous things to Cedarstar for admitting such a personal thing. FirStar’s gaze turned alarmed, but she stayed silent.</p><p>“Normally, I wouldn’t reveal this to our enemies, but… I am resigning as leader.”  Cedarstar announced.</p><p>This added to the shock, but Quickbite, the deputy, seemed untouched in her expression. A bit prideful and joyful too.</p><p>“Quickbite, my deputy, will be taking over as leader. I no longer wish to be Shadowclan’s leader.” The tom finished. “Quickbite, you may join the leaders on the rock and finish where I left off.” He leaped off of the rock and trotted into the shocked crowd.</p><p>Sunpaw backed away and started after the tom as he walked by. “What in Starclan just happened…?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>